Against Her Will?
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: He's a Beautifully Dangerous boy. Also Possessive, Crazy, Jealous, emotionally Unstable not to mention all the "other" things wrong with him. Then Why does she want him so bad? Why does she need him? -M First chapter- Need help deciding if it should be a one-shot or a Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N **I know what your thinking...

This isn't EV or WDID... I know that...I wanted to try out something and see if you guys liked it or not... It's new-ish I guess and I would appreciate it if you guys gave it a chance. The next chapter of WDID should be out Monday and EV around Thursday so be patient and bare with me :D How was that Bade reunion! I loved it.. I thought it was missing some much needed groveling on beck's part but it was still good :D and our beloved BADE is back :D Like it was always meant to be...

But anyway.. here you go... and make sure you read the AN at the bottom... :D

_WARNING: SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES... PLUS SEX!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

She knocked at the battered RV door. The cold wind whipping her long brown locks around her face. She was a little hesitant at first. Sure she knew what was coming. She knew that even though he only sent a text... he was pissed , but she really didn't understand why.

How come he was allowed to have an outside relationship but she wasn't?

Usually she wouldn't be one to take this. She's the type of girl to never ever hold her tongue. "She's as tough as nails" Says her best friend Cat and she scares almost if not every body.

Then why was she scared?

If she was as tough as the reputation then why was she afraid of what he was going to look like on the other side of the door?

What he was going to do.

She crossed her arms over her chest. A little ill prepared for the weather. A storm was coming which made the winds not only harsher but a little colder and all she had on was a black tank top and a red plaid skirt.

She looked down over her body. Shifting her boots left and then right. Finally deciding that it was the waiting that was killing her.

She was about to go home. About to give up entirely and maybe he'd forget about it. For once he'd forget something.

Her head jerked up when the RV door swung open. Her blue eyes got wide. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a cry as his hand fisted in her hair and dragged her inside slamming the door shut behind him.

She was bent over his hand knotted nicely in her hair pulling her and then tossing her toward the bed.

It didn't hurt...

She promises.

It was a thing she had.. that part didn't hurt. It never did. The roughness only succeeded in turning her on.

She landed on the bed face down and got up slowly biting her tongue. Despite how much she loved having her hair pulled she never loved being shoved to the ground as if she was nothing. But she didn't speak out..

not now.

She turned herself around to looked at him.

He must have been asleep. His hair was disoriented He had on an unbutton flannel shirt with no shirt under neath and sweat pants.

She sat silently making eye contact with him. Watching him seethe.

Finally she got enough courage to speak.

"Listen Beck.." She started off.

"No.. Don't." His words weren't dramatic or angry they where flat. And that scared her more then the other two tones.

"But I was just.." She tried again.

He came closer to her as she was speaking and slapped her across the face.

"I said don't..." He said again flatly. Jade brought her hand up to her cheek. Her mouth still open but no words coming out.

She had to force her self not to let the one tear that was gathering in the corner of her left eye slip down her face. Other wise.. it'd be over.

Everything she worked so hard for.

"I'll talk first.." Beck said moving around her. .

Jade just nodded her head. Her hand still on her face.

"Do you have any idea.."He stopped. She heard him let out a angered grunt and then watched the small waste basket he kept beside his bed fly across the room and hit the wall.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you walk in hand and hand with that loser?" Beck asked her moving back around to see her her face. Jade quickly put the hand that had been nursing her face in her lap. Sitting up straight.

"N-No."Jade said finally looking up at him. He had the wildest look in his eyes and now that she looked around it seemed as though what he just did with the trashcan he did with almost all of his stuff..

well not the important stuff but the other stuff was strung across the room.

"I know you didn't because if you would have felt it.. you would have died." Beck said coming closer to her. Jade tried her hardest not to cower away from him. He was right in front of her. Her eyes staring at his chest.

"I-I.." Jade stammered.

"Shhh..." Beck said taking two of his fingers and lifting her chin so her eyes to met his. Jade abruptly closed her mouth.

"I told you jade.. I told you when we started...I didn't like to share." He said his dark brown eyes boring into her sea foam green ones.

"I Know but." Jade tried again.

"If you knew then why were you with him? Huh? Why? Is he better then me? Is he a better fuck then me? Huh? Is he? Tell me.. tell me you fucking SLUT!" He backed away from her his fists clenching at his sides.

"No.. he isn't better then you.." Jade got up off the bed to stand in front of him. She grabbed onto his shoulder making him face her. "No one is better then you." She said grabbing one of his hands and pressing a small kiss to his palm. "no one.." She said after a couple more kisses.

She always knew how to calm him down.

Once she made it mid way up his arm she let it slowly fall from her grasp. Beck just stood their watching her skeptically.

"If no one is better then me then why? Why did you walk in with him? Why was he holding your hand?" He asked reigniting the conversation.

Jade sighed.

" I just.." jade needed to word this carefully.

"I don't think it's fair.." Jade said finally. Earning a unbelieving gasp from beck..

"you don't think what is fair?" He narrowed his eyes. Jade wanted to gulp but she didn't...

"I don't think it's fair that.. You get to walk around officially as Tori's boyfriend and I have to be alone..even when someone wants to be with me.."

"WHO! Who wants to be with you?" Beck asked. "I swear if I find them.."

"Your not listening!" Jade said finally raising her voice for the first time. "It's not fair.."

"Your not alone.. you have me.." Beck said wrapping an arm around her. She knew he hated this topic..especially since he had no reasoning for not wanting jade to have someone on the outside besides the simple fact that she was his...

"No..not in public.. not like you have tori.." Jade said moving out of his grasp.

"I don't do all the things with tori that I do with you... it's about blending and fitting in."

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"whatever." She said finally in a 'I give up' kind of tone.

"Okay..well let me put it like this... If I see you walk in with him or any guy again, like you did today, I'll find them."

"Find them and what?" Jade said getting defensive.

Beck walked closer to her and this time she gave into the urge to back away from him. But he grabbed her by the arm/ The look in his eye wasn't one she saw often but it always followed something scary.

"Do you really have to ask?" Beck said in running a fang down the side of her ear. Jade shivered out of fear and pleasure.

"Now come here baby.." Beck said moving away from her grabbing her hands and leading her to the bed. Jade followed sighing on the way. Beck moved so that she was sitting on his lap.

Beck brought his hand up to cup her face.

"don't let this ruin our night..please? You look so beautiful.." He said softly. Jade could feel the anger and hatred seeping out of her being replaced with that uncertain happy feeling. She nodded slowly into his hand and brought her lips forward to kiss his.

She let her tongue carefully slide into his mouth to avoiding getting cut but he had a different plan. He grabbed the back of her neck forcing her tongue to battle with his impacting her tongue with his so it slammed right into the point of his fang. She groaned in pain and then pleasure as he began sucking on her tongue. His hands sliding up the tank top and underneath her bra to play with her nipples.

Jade could feel her self getting wet. He was already hard underneath her. He kept sucking and sucking at her tongue until when he pulled back his eyes where that bright bright brown that always enticed her.

He looked so much more feral and animalistic but also beautiful. His hair was wild and his eyes where filled with desire and pleasure. His teeth looked a little longer too.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

He must had been so close to his limit. She'd never seen him look like this. What she earlier did must have seriously hurt him.

She slid her hand up his chest and pushed off the flannel shirt. He just watched her. His eyes taking in the creamy white skin. The long silky brown hair. He could still taste her blood in his mouth and smell her arousal. She placed small kisses all over his chest still looking up at him.

She looked like a puppy trying to earn forgiveness for something it did wrong. He felt so powerful..so complete to have her under him. She was perfect. Whether she knew it or not.

Jade had made it to his neck and he hadn't moved an inch just watched her. It was some what intimidating. Her lips came to the small scar on the left side of his neck. She kissed it and got a shiver from him.. one that ran through his whole body.. She licked it and got him to murmur. She grinned letting her teeth graze it a little and he growled out. He jerked away from her. Moving to lay her down on the bed.

He towered over her.

His hand worked on ripping the tank top off her body and then her bra. Jade just watched him in awe at the speed and before she knew it..she was only in her panties. Beck lowered his head until his breath tickled her nipple. Her let his tongue come out a small bit lapping at it before completely engulfing it.

Jade hissed out. Her hands coming up to hold him there. One of beck's hands went down to the barrier of her underwear and slipping inside. His fingers moved past the lace to plunder her wetness. He groaned at how wet she was. He bit down a little when he felt her walls contract around his fingers. He continued to suck and bite at he nipple until she was riding his finger and her hands pulled at his hair. Beck grinned into his work. Listening to her pant and moan.

Her switched breast earning the same response before to long and then pulled back.

Jade mewled. Her hands pulling his head down for another kiss. He let her take control her little tongue exploring his mouth Her soft lips moving quick and roughly over his. Her kissed back hard. His fingers still keeping up their administrations. Plunging in and out of her. The wet noises filling the RV.

He could kiss her forever and honestly he planned on it. He wanted to be the first and the last Jade west ever had.. if it killed him. He wanted this kiss to go on longer but she need so much air to survive and before he knew it she broke apart to breath. He let her take in one breath and locked their lips again.

He loved her breathless.

His thumb found her clit to add to the fingering. Jade Was getting dizzy between the impending orgasm and the fact that she couldn't breath. Everything felt on edge. She felt his every touch..every stroke of his tongue.

Her hips moved faster and faster flicking over his fingers until her eyes got wide and she had to push away from the kiss. She felt like she was going to explode. Everything running through her like electricity and finally it snapped. She Sobbed out holding on to beck for dear life.

"AHH..Oh beck.." She fell back on the bed. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them each slowly for her to see...

"almost as good as your blood.. if not better." He continued to lick his hand. Jade spent this time to catch up on some breathing. No matter how much air she took in it never felt like enough..

Her lack of oxygen messing with her brain. All she could think about was beck. He was in her blurry vision..him and only him.

Beck watched her try and regain focus. Pulling his pants and boxers completely off and lining up with her.

Beck leaned down and kissed her softly. His lips moving slow. Jade blinked and watched her vision return and everything came back to normal. Her eyes locked with becks. He smiled a devilish smile down at her before plunging in...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh OOOHhh.. Beck." Jade's nailed racked down his back. No matter how many times she has him it always feels like the first time.

"Shhh.." Beck said softly kissing her again Bringing his hips out and shoving back in. Jade moaned into the kiss her mouth opening and beck's tongue sliding in.

'_ I love you jade.._' She could hear him say in her head. This had to be her favorite part about this.. or them. She shook her head into the kiss breaking apart.

"I love you too." jade said briefly before rejoining their lips. Beck growled into the kiss. His hips going faster inside of her. He was holding her to his body. Jade's nails sunk into his skin. He relished in the pain. It only spurred him to go faster and faster. Jade broke the kiss to groan out. Her eyes closing. He looked down at her. Her hair splayed out everywhere the dark brown in contrast with his white sheets.

He let him self slide in slower. Enjoying the friction it created. Inside the wet heat.. outside the wet heat. The whole time jade was thrashing about.

"Oh Beck.. Please.. Please!... Mmmhhhhh.. Oh god.." Beck growled out at her...

"What did I tell you Huh?" Beck said killing the slow pace and shoving hard inside of her. Jade's eyes snapped open realizing her mistake.

"What did I tell You?" Beck was slamming hard inside of her. Jade couldn't think let along tell him what he wanted to know. He was hitting the spot every single time. That huge dick filling her over and over and over...

"Fucking slut.. your enjoying it to much to even breathe" Beck barked out sliding out of her.

Jade whimpered.

"On you hands and knees..." Beck said simply.

Jade looked up at him feeling something surge through her. She hated making him mad...but she loved loved...getting punished..

She crawled up to her hands and knees panting. Her hair fell over to one side as she looked back at him. His lean torso.. those incredible abs.. the way his dick bobbed.

"You like what you see?" He said whispering in her ear.

All jade could do was moan.

Beck chuckled lining up with her entrance once again.

"Now tell me jade." He said shoving inside her making her cry out in pleasure.

"Who's fucking you?" Beck said with a devious playfulness in his voice.

"Y-Y-Y.." Jade said only getting out the first syllables.

Beck lifted his hand bringing it down swiftly to slap her ass. Jade gasped her head thrown back as she rode his dick faster.

"I'm sorry who?" Beck said his hips fully coming out of her before sliding back into the slick wet heat.

"You!" Jade cried out.

"Good good see I thought so.." Beck said watching the way he slid in and out of her. It was like magic really how all of him could fit inside of her. It dazzled him every time how she could still be so tight.. so hot.. so wet.

"It's taking everything I have not to transform on you jade.. but fuck.. you feel so good..." Beck said in her ear. Jade moaned out. She was always like a wanton slut whenever he fucked her. She wanted it to never end. The sensations he left on her body. The feeling of being filled by him. She didn't know how she lived without it before and she definitely wanted to experience it forever...

But it wasn't just the sex she wanted forever. It was everything. The late night calls just to say he loved her. The way he protected her through anything. The way he looked at her smiled at her.

Fuck...

she was in love with him.

Jade whipped her head back and forth the way he moved in and out. His fingers pressing into her hips surly to leave bruises tomorrow but when HE was hitting the spot nothing really mattered.

"Beck Beck Beck... Oh... Mmmmm.. Beck." Jade said she could feel it building inside of her, running up and down her spine.

Beck didn't say anything..just let out a vicious growl as he sped up. Jade looked back. His eyes were still that light brown but they had those black swirls. The kind she only saw when he was mad enough to kill.

HE was gnashing his teeth with every thrust.

"Beck..BECK..." Jade's hands gripped onto the bed sheets. It hurt but it hurt so good. She couldn't keep her eyes open or her mouth shut. He kept pounding into that one spot over and over until all she could do was scream..

"Please Beck... Oh Please Just.. AhhHH.. Beck Beck..." She was so close so close and he pulled out.

She couldn't help the angered groan she let out when he did...

it was the delirium from the pleasure.

"What The F-" She didn't get the finish. He flipped her over on her back so she was looking up at him. He looked breathtaking. He was almost glowing. His eyes so wild... anyone else would be scared but she couldn't be scared. She knew some where deep deep down he'd never hurt her...

she knew some where deep deep down that she meant as much to him and he did to her.

So she just laid back. Watching his eyes roam up and down her body. His hands slid from her chest down over her stomach down to her thighs...

"mmm beck." It was a whimper. A breathless whimper that made his eyes snap up to hers and lock.

She waited to see what he was going to do. Whatever it was it had to be quick the throbbing between her legs was killing her.

His hands moved to travel down her arms and to her hands locking his fingers with hers. She spread her legs so he could position between them as he leaned down and kissed her.

It was different then the other kisses. It was strong and sweet. She could feel the emotion inside the kiss. It made her heart skip a beat never wanting it to end. Beck slid in slowly. Taking his time to build a rhythm.

In jade's head maybe this was the closest thing to making love they ever had.

Every other time was just sex.

But this time. He seemed to want it more. Wanted it to last longer... be more meaningful. Take his time.

Jade felt another pang in her chest. Did he really think she'd choose that guy from earlier over him?

It would explain the strange behavior.

Beck got jealous but he never got that jealous.

She tried to focus on her thoughts but the speed was building back up. His head was buried in her neck nipping and licking at the usual spots that have her clambering for more...

"I love you jade..." His voice was rugged and raspy so close to her ear...

"I love you too." She said without hesitation.

Everything seemed too real to be happening. Everything seemed to different to weird. Then she felt it.

It was a stinging and then a stabbing. her hands scrambled all over his back clawing and scratching trying to compensate for this immense pain.

He'd never full on bit her before...

it had never been time.. he said.

It hurt... it hurt more then anything. More then when he took her virginity or more then he first cut her...

it hurt.

But all she could do was hold on.

Hold on and wonder how it came this far.

How this even happened.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

A:N Like It says in the summary. I don't know if I should leave this a one shot or show how they got up to this point... Please tell me in your reviews what you think...

Until next time,

Gabbie :D


	2. The Meeting

**A:N ** Sp here we go so many of you said you wanted a multi-Fic so i'm giving it to you. I'm so proud I've been updating day after day.. I updated EV yesterday and I felt really accomplished. I figure it's my Christmas present to you all. But anyway. I watched tori fixes beck and jade for the 4oth time last night.. I know every line I just.. I really love it.. :D

_**WARNING.. SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS MAY A OCCUR I'M SORRY AND ALITTLE SCARY CRAZY VIOLENCE**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A**

**1 YEAR AGO**

Jade walked around the blackened dance floor until she move out of it and find a place where she could breathe again. Once she saw the corner she dashed for it before someone and their boy friends could take it up with vulgar petting.

She leaned her back and against the wall and took a giant breath.

She was going to kill Andre and Cat for inviting her to the stupid thing. They were supposed to meet her out front and they come in together but apparently that wasn't the plan anymore and since she already paid the 15 bucks to the stupid ticket to the stupid rave she had to go in alone.

Amongst a sea of grinding gyrating idiots and there slut girlfriends...

maybe she sounded a little bitter but she didn't care. Right now she was tired, bored, annoyed and on the verge of leaving.

"JADE! I'm so glad we found you!" Andre said moving beside her. With her he brought Cat, Robbie, _Tori,_ and some other guy jade didn't know.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been here for an hour alone. I told you I didn't want to come to this thing and you dragged me here anyway!" Jade said slapping Andre on the shoulder.

"Woah woah chill girl.. we're sorry.." Jade saw tori roll her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry." Andre said. "I was Dj-ing and cat was with me. We sort of lost track of time." Andre shrugged.

"Thanks for the apology but I'm leaving now.. this place sucks." Jade said pushing off the wall and shoving between tori and her playmate.

"Jade come!" Cat said with a whiny tone.

"yeah jade come back!" Robbie shouted.

"Just let the freak go.. she would have ruined our fun anyway. Hey who wants to go get more of these thingy's?" Tori said holding up a long cylinder plastic tube.

"I'll go with you.." the new guy said flashing his bright white smile.

"Finally some one who isn't obsessed with jade.." Tori slurred and grabbed his hand leaving.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Jade walked out of the born ignoring the several blow job's going on around her. Why did she even get talked into coming here? It's not like she was going to spend time with her so called friends. She never got to they were all worried about what tori was doing and where tori was going and what kind of problem the bitch had today.

And since jade didn't like her they thought it best not to invite her any place tori was going to be. No one wants an accidental scissor accident to happen.

Jade took in a huge breath of cold air. She loved it. The crisp air let her focus mad her thing. Instead of being surrounded by a bunch of sweaty bodies.

"Jade.. JADE! There you are.." Jade rolled her eyes at the sound of cat's voice.

"What is it cat?" Jade said in a defeated tone.

"Come on you can't leave yet! I didn't even get to dance with you...Please.. come on!" Cat said grabbing and dragging her toward the barn.

"I don't want to go back in there." Jade said slinging her arm away from the red-head.

"Is it because of tori?" cat asked innocently.

"No it's because I've been here for an hour now and I want to go home." Jade said her voice volume gaining so attention.

"Please.. just one dance.. one dance and then you can go home..Please?" Cat looked up at her with big chocolate eyes.

"Fine fine..One dance and then I'm going home." Jade said with a sigh.

"YAY!" Cat clapped locking arms with jade and going back into the rave.

Jade tried enjoy her self. At least she liked the song. Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson.

Even innocent cat was getting into it. She was dancing with Andre sliding up and down his body. Andre kept his hands on her waste. Obviously having to many drinks to remember that he just wanted to stay friends with her.

Robbie was in the back talking to some girls who seemed unamused and jade?

Jade was dancing by herself. Dancing this one time for cat so that she could leave and be in the sanctuary of her bed.

She jumped a little. Feeling hands encircle her waist and push her into who ever the owner of the body was.

She thought it might have been the weird kid from school. Sinjin.

"Sinjin get you hands off of me right now." She said in her best intimidating tone.

All she heard was a chuckle.

She turned around in the guy arms to see who it was. It defiantly wasn't Sinjin. Sinjin would have left by now and his laughs never sounded like that.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Vega?" Jade said when you saw who it was. It was the guy Tori was all over.

"Who?" He said In her ear making her shiver.

"Tori? Didn't she tell you her last name before she attacked?" Jade said rolling her eyes. She continued to dance to the song. She couldn't ignore the feeling of the guys hands on her hips. It was almost like a burning sensation. A really good burning sensation that travel all the way down her body.

"No she didn't and she's occupied a the moment. So I though I'd dance with you.." He said flashing his smile. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"You thought wrong." She said trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Oh come on.. one dance just one.." he said in her ear. His breath ghosting over her neck. She shivered again her eyes closing for a second and then opening back up.

"One dance.." She said sternly as his hand traveled down her arms bringing them up to wrap around his neck. She kept them there locking eyes with him as the music played in the back ground. His hands went back and resumed there position around her hips. Bringing her closer to him.

"Calm down you wouldn't want tori to see." Jade said in a raspy tone. Taunting him. His hands shoved her forward hard bring his hips to hers.

"Ask me if I care.." he said moving his hips with hers to the sound of the music. Jade was lost. She was lost in his eyes lost in his movements lost in the music. It was like she couldn't control herself. His hands moving on her body felt so new.. so amazing. She was pressed to him hard her hands still around his neck. She could feel his breath on her ear. The panting as he kept moving and going. Jade's heart was racing and her body was on fire she'd never felt like this before in her life.

"BECK! What are you doing?"

Jade heard tori's shrill voice. It broke the moment making her back away from beck.

"Just dancing did you handle whatever business you had to take care of?" He said standing in the same spot.

"Yeah I did like 10 minutes ago I was looking for you.. I didn't know you'd be out here dancing with.. her.." She said cutting her eyes toward jade.

10 minutes?

It'd only been like 2 minutes of them dancing right?

Jade looked around for cat and Andre but they weren't on the dance floor anymore and Robbie wasn't in the corner. In face there was an entirely different song playing then what she thought. She rubbed her temples and blinked a couple of times.

"It was just one dance." beck said looking over at jade. Jade couldn't tear her eyes away. She was waiting for her heart-bet to return to normal.

"I'm surprised you survived one dance." Tori said venomously.

"Yeah because I promise right after that dance I was going to cut him up into little bitty pieces.." Jade spat at tori. Her body finally returning to normal.

"See.. I told you I saved you from certain death!" Tori said pointing trying to yell over the music.

"I'm sure.. I would have survived." beck grinned at jade. Jade rolled her eyes.

"whatever I'm out of here." Jade said rolling her eyes again not bothering to find cat just bolting for the door this time uninterrupted.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Jade dragged herself out of bed. Her body ached her head ached and she was tired. She got home at a reasonable time 11:15. Should have been enough sleep between then and 7:00 but it wasn't. She couldn't sleep all night. Just flashes of Beck and his hands kept playing across her closed eyes until she couldn't sleep all she could do was think.

Think abut his hands. That silky black hair. His scent and his eyes. Those piercing eyes.

Jade shook her head. Jade reached over and turned the shower on. She had to get him out of her head. She didn't even know his last name for Christ sakes and she was fawning over him.

Jade west didn't fawn.

She quickly washed her body and got out of the water. The burning sensation reminding her of last night. It was that bad.

She ran through her wardrobe picking out something you wear on a Wednesday.

She grabbed a Dark blue shirt and Black leggings. She pulled out her black lace up combat boots and tossed them on the ground.

At the same time She got dressed heated up the curling irons. Blow-dried her hair and sorted through all the different colored hair extensions.

Finally she was almost ready just needing to put on her make-up grab her keys and head out the door avoiding any contact from the parents.

Or her mother and her new...boyfriend.

She made it to the bottom step about to head for the door when she heard the shrill tone come from the kitchen.

"Jadelyn is that you?"

Jade sighed and turned around. So much for avoiding them.

"yes it's me I'm leaving.." She said poking her head through the swinging kitchen door.

"And your weren't going to tell me goodbye? What is that!" he mother yelled pointing at jade's face.

"What is what mom. Jade was having a hard time focusing she was too tired for this." She ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"That metal sticking out of your face!"

Jade flinched. She forgot to take it out after the party last night. Oh well too late now.

"It's formally called an eye ring mom." Jade said rolling her eyes. It was &:45 she was going to be late.

"I know what it's called get it out of your face!" Her mother said from the other side of the table. Her boyfriend Micheal walked in looking between the two then going for the coffee.

"No.. I'm 16 now I should be able to make my own choices and I choose to have this.. I'm leaving." Jade said turning and exiting the kitchen.

"Don't you walk out that door jade! Don't you walk out that door!"

Jade kept going opening the front door and slamming it for emphasis.

She unlocked and hopped into the car before her mother came out. She'd just backed out the drive way when the front door opened. But it was just Micheal getting the paper. He eyed her as she pulled off. Giving jade the creeps. He always creeped her out. Whether he was just lounging around the house or doing work in the yard. Jade avoided him at all costs.

She sped down the street cranking the radio up. Some how the wind whipping through her hair and the radio all the way up made every thing better. It eased her nerves.

She could focus and think.

She pulled into the Hollywood arts student parking and shut off her car. 7:54.

She let her head rest on the steering wheel. She was not ready for the day and she had no money to buy coffee.

She heard a tap on her window and groaned loudly...

a groan that meant go away. But the tapping persisted.

She finally lifted her head to Andre and cat standing there with a Styrofoam cup of what she prayed was coffee.

She slung the car door open and hopped out.

"That better be coffee.." Jade said with a growl.

'woah calm down Mrs. Grunch it is.. it's apology coffee you can only have it.. if you accept our apology."

Jade looked between her two friends. Andre with an offering looking and cat bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Fine fine.. this was a clever trick but it won't work a second time.." She said reaching for the coffee.

"you accept our apology?" Cat said as Andre kept it out of her reach.

"Yes I accept your stupid apology.. it wasn't that big a deal." She yanked the coffee out of Andre's hand like it was life.

She took a sip.

It was perfect.

"see I told you coffee would work!" Cat said giggling as they walked toward the school.

Jade looked around at all the usual activities going on. The random dancers. People warming up their vocals for the day. Some doing home work.

"Hey you guys.." Robbie Shapiro walked up. His hair in it's usual curly mess.

"Hey Robbie.."Cat said smiling.

"What's up rob-star?" Andre said. Robbie waited for jade's greeting but jade just ignored him and went to her black scissor covered locker.

"She's a little cranky." Cat said to Robbie.

Jade flung open her locker pulling out a notebook and her improv book. She turned to see tori had joined the group along with tall dark and mysterious. She didn't over look the fact that they were holding hands. She knew Tori Vega worked quick but she didn't know she worked over night.

Jade shook her head and walked past them into improv. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't turn ad give him the satisfaction of knowing she was thinking about him too.

Once in improv she sat in the back corner. This was the one class she could tolerate because it was the on class he didn't have with tori Vega.

Tori Vega hated her every since the 7thr grade when tori swore jade kidnapped her cat and cut it up to fed it to her dog.

Which wasn't the truth.

But never the less her mother made her get rid of the dog and took away every pair of scissors in the house. It was lucky for her that her dad was there to stop her before things got to out of hand.

Now it seemed she was fighting her own battles.

She waited for the bell to ring so all the idiots could pile in and the torture could start.

In walked Andre, Cat and Robbie who took their usual seats at the front but along with them came in Tori's new toyboy..

YAY!...

And as soon as he spotted her he made his way to the empty seat next to her. Talk about cliche.

"Hello." he said subtly putting his bag on the ground. Jade kept her arms crossed over her chest and tried to ignore him.

"HELLO..." He said a little louder making her turn toward him.

"It's not polite to ignore some one when there talking to you." he said sternly. Jade just huffed and kept quiet.

Who did this guy think he was?

Sikowitz walked in looking as disheveled as ever. His hair..or what was left of it was sticking out and his clothing looked disgusting and dirty but what else was new?

"alrighty students.. I see we have a very new..very handsome addition to our class.. stand and introduce your self." Sikowitz pointed at the boy.

"Hi..my name is Beckett Oliver but please just call me beck. I'm from... Canada. My family just moved here a day or two ago. I act and play guitar..and that's about it." beck said before sitting back down.

"Yes.. Beck Oliver.. and you've chosen so bravely to site beside of jade. I Welcome you and that will be your seat for the year." Sikowitz said before stepping on stage.

"WHAT?" Jade said finally snapping out of her annoyance glance.

"You heard me jade.. that's his permanent seat.. that is your permanent seat..in fact everyone these are your permanent seats for the semester!" Everyone groaned.

Beck flicked a smile toward jade who rolled her eyes again.

Why did her life suck right now.

"You can't ignore me forever.." He whispered in her ear. She fought the urge to close her eyes and revert to what she'd done last night. Instead she turned away and tried to block him, Sikowitz and everything else out.

She kept staring a the window intensely hoping that the feeling of his eyes burning the back of her head would stop soon.

"JADE!" Sikowitz exclaimed walking over to her.

Jade turned from the window with a glare.

"What?" She asked looking at the balding man.

"Is there something outside more important then my story inside?" he asked tapping his sandal clad foot. Jade resisted the urge to smart off and let out a simple exasperated,

"No."

"Well I guess your going to have to make believe there is something interesting outside that window.. Drive by acting challenge with Beck." He said pointing to beck. Everyone turned toward the two to watch.

"Now beck a drive by acting challenge is when I give you a random out of no where topic to act on and you to do it. Usually I come out of no where but since we are in my class I came out of somewhere.." Sikowitz said looking a little confused himself about what he was saying. Beck just shook his head.

"I think I got it.." He said with a grin.

"Okay something is very interesting out that window and go!" Sikowitz said stepping back to observe the scene.

Jade rolled her eyes but initiated the scene.

"Oh My god look over there! Something just zoomed past the window!" She said with a southern belle accent.

"Why indeed something did just zoom past the window should we find out what it was?" Beck said using a highly convincing British accent standing up to go to the window.

"No no we might get hurt..." Jade said standing by his side.

"oh no whatever fell is coming this way.." Beck said pointing to the window.

Jade pressed her face against he glass..

"What do you think it.. OH MY GOD!" She screamed moving away from the window.

"It just Blew that Barn!" Beck said. Jade hiding her face to his chest.

"all those horses.." Jade said with a fake sob.

"It's still coming this way!" He shook jade and she looked out the window..

"Oh no.. I guess this is it.." Beck said turning toward jade. Jade looked up at beck. Trying to give him a warning with her eyes. This jerk better not have been thinking what she thought he was thinking.

"I guess it is..": she continued the scene. Everyone was eating out the palm of their hands and her, herself couldn't believe how good the chemistry was but there was no way she was going to kiss this idiot.

"A kiss goodbye?" Beck offered. She knew it. She had to get out of this quick.

"I would.." She said leaning toward him.. "But you see... I can't.. because I'm one of them there here for me!" Jade made a fake gun with her fingers and shot beck.

"No..." Beck said falling down to the ground clasping his chest.

"And SCENE!" Sikowitz said clapping as did everyone else.

"That was great.. who would have guessed that jade was the black widow in the scene?" Sikowitz said sarcastically.

Jade rolled her eyes and took her seat.

She just wanted this day to be over with already.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Jade thudded over to her locker she cold finally go home. She barely had homework and she hadn't had another run in with Beck Oliver all day! It was a winning situation or so she thought.

"First my kitten and now my boyfriend?" She heard that all to familiar all to annoying voice behind her.

"What are you talking about tori?" Jade said unamused still gathering her things.

"Cat said you did an amazing scene with beck today in improv. An amazing romantic scene." tori said angrily tapping her foot.

"It was so romantic that I killed him at the end." Jade scoffed picking up her bag and walking off.

"Of course you killed him at the end that's what people like you do..." tori said.

"People like who?" Jade said turning around.

Tori looked around trying to form an answer.

"I don't know but people your type always... I don't just stay away from beck." Tori said loudly. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You got it.." Jade said without hesitation walking toward the doors to the student parking lot.

"Well.. GOOD!" Tori screamed after her.

Jade shook her head at the stench of desperation flowing off of tori. Like she really wanted Beck Oliver. If anything Beck wanted her she was trying to avoid him anyway and he just wanted to intrude and intrude on her.

Like now when he was leaning against her car.

She didn't say anything to him just unlocking the door and getting inside.

"Oh come on jade really?" He said coming over to the window.

Jade rolled her eyes as she let the window down.

"Yes really oh and your girlfriend tori? She's looking for you.." Jade said cranking up and speeding off.

Beck just stood there with a creepy smile on his face.

He loved when they played hard to get.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Jade laid back on her bed with a sigh. It was like she could still feel his eyes on her even though she knew he had no idea where she lived and had no idea she was even here.

Or did he?

Jade shook her head. He was a little creepy a little mysterious but he wasn't a stalker. She couldn't judge him that far. All she was say is he had an effect on her whether it was positive or negative he had an effect on her and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

She heard a brief knock at her door that made her jump and for a second she held her breath until she heard her mothers voice on the other side.

"Jade I'm leaving now.." Her mother said calmly through the door.

Jade sat up with a confused look on her face.

"Leaving?" Jade said.

Her mother opened up the door with a bag in hand.

"Yes.. I wanted to tell you this morning but things got so to of hand and... I know not having your father around this time of year is hard I get that you two used to do everything together, Hit up the fall festival carve pumpkins I get it but things are a little different now. We can still have fun you and me... we have to try. We have to try and make this thing work."

she shook her head. At least she was trying to fill the gap that had been between them every since jade's father left.

"But anyway.. I have a business trip up in Seattle. I should be back Monday but until then I gave Micheal a key and he'll come by to check on you randomly...so no parties." She said with a laugh.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Dang mom you ruined it.. I was going to have a big project X style party and get the block burned down.." Jade said jokingly. It felt nice to actually be able to joke with her mother.

Jade's mom just laughed and once the laughter was over the awkward silence came back.

"Well I have to get going to the airport.." Her mother finally stated. Jade just nodded her head.

"Have a good trip." Jade said smiling at her mother.

"I will.. and be safe. I Have the hotel number and cell phone number on the fridge if anything go wrong. And serious only cat is allowed over." She said sternly. Jade nodded her head.

"OK mom.." Jade said.

"ok well then.. bye." Her mother said finally.

"Bye." Jade said. Waiting for her bedroom door to close again.

She didn't know how she felt about having Michel to check up on her. She really really didn't trust that guy. Something about him just screamed. NO!

But if it made her mother happy...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Jade stood and looked out her window for the fiftieth time. She felt like something or someone was watching her. You Know the cliche feeling the victim get's before someone busts through the door with a knife.

Maybe it was because the house was silent downstairs. Usually her mother was yelling on the phone or cooking or washing dishes but now it was just silent and she couldn't shake that feeling it gave her goosebumps on her skin.

She went over the her computer and logged onto the slap maybe cat could come over. She checked cat's page.

**Cat Valentine:**

"_with my brother picking out birds.. maybe this time he won't eat it ;D" _

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Urghhhhhhh" She let out in the silent room. Jade didn't like to be alone by coincidence she liked to be alone by choice. And right now all the cards played it just right to where she was utterly and completely alone...

" I swear this is a set up to a horror movie." She let out going over to her piano instead. Maybe some music could get the lonely silence off of her brain.

"Shelter my eyes from the sun... and wait for the birds to fly by.. trying to reach everyone and know what your feeling inside. Deep in my head now it's like I'm dreaming.." Her hands hit random nonsense keys in a frenzy of anger that stopped abruptly.

She listened closely.

It was a car.

But not just any car. It was Micheal's car because as "Handy" as he is around the house he wasn't a mechanic by any means. So his car made horrible rumbling noises.

Jade gulped going back over to the window.

She looked down at the car pulling up the drive way and then something to her left flashing made her look to the trees. Something out her peripheral. She shook it off and grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of the dresser taking off the small shorts.

He already made her uncomfortable enough.

She opened her door slowly making it down stairs in time enough for him to open the door.

"I brought pizza!" He said in the voice jade had learned to despise.

"Thanks" jade said flatly going into the kitchen. She felt the goose bumps rise over her skin again.

He sat the box on the table with a thud. Jade grabbed a plate.

"Grab me a plate too?" He said excitedly.

"Or you know you can get one yourself." Jade said going over to the table and opening the box.

"Eww what is this?" Jade said stepping back.

"a supreme.." Michael said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm allergic to mushrooms." She said stepping away and putting her plate back in the cupboard.

"Oh come on you can pick them off." He said slapping a slice on his plate.

"Yeah and accidentally miss one so I can die.." She sad rolling her eyes and opening the fridge.

"I didn't have to bring it over." He said in a curt tone.

"It's not like I asked you too." Jade said grabbing a bottle of water and some chips.

"you know what?" She head Micheal say slamming his plate on the table.

"No I don't enlighten me.." Jade said sarcastically.

"I'm sick of your attitude." Micheal said moving to stand in front of her. Jade scoffed.

"really then leave.. I'm pretty sure you know your way out." Jade said trying to side step him.

"No see you don't get it.. I love your mother very much.. and if we're going to be a family we need to learn to get along." Jade could hear a grinding in his voice.

" Sorry if I don't care to get along with you.. or if I don't care about u becoming a family." Jade said. "No move out my way.." She shoved past him.

There was silence and she walked into the foyer to go upstairs.

"Didn't anyone teach you any respect?! No wonder your father left you.. I wouldn't want a bitch for a daughter either." Micheal had lost his cool and Him talking about jade's father made her loose her cool as well.

"you don't know a damn thing about my father you insolent prick." She yelled about to storm upstairs.

"That's it! You ungrateful bitch!" Jade turned around to see Micheal storming at her. She dropped the bag and the water and made her way to the living room to the other side of the couch.

"stay away from me you freak." jade said looking down for anything she could protect herself with.

"No it's about time someone teach you some manners and I think I'm going to have to be the one to do it." He said coming at her again. She ran in front of the fireplace and picked up a fire poker.

"Stay away from me." She said swinging it at him. Careful not to hit the window...

"Really?" He said standing in front of her. He jerked the fire poker out of her hand and threw it to the side. Grabbing her arms.

"Get off of ME!" Jade said kicking and scratching. Why did it seem like he was so strong.

"Shut up!" He said lifting his fist to punch her down.

Jade fell to the floor her face stinging.

"Now I'm going to beat you ass like you daddy never did." jade looked up to see him pulling off his belt.

This couldn't be happening.. it just couldn't be.

Jade felt weak ad woozy. Her eyes felt hazy.

She heard a loud bang and tired to lift her head up.

Why was the front door open.

She heard a straggled scream and looked up to where Micheal was supposed to be...but he wasn't.

He was on the ground. Holding his throat. Then she saw a foot kick him in the chest and she gasped.

Micheal was flat on his back now. All she could see around the couch was feet. Feet that slowly started to be dragged away.

Jade's face still stung and she thought she was having a panic attack. Her vision was blurry with tears and the only thing escaping her mouth was the word help over and over and over..

What was happening?

She saw something. She could only make out the shape. It was the shape of a boy or a man.. but it wasn't Micheal it was too lean to small short to be Micheal.

Jade tried scrambling back from whoever it was. Leaning against the tall grandfather clock that she'd landed beside.

She wasn't that hurt it was just nerves just fear that wasn't making her brain work or her legs.

The figure came up on her. Her eyes weren't clear enough to see. She felt his hand reach down on her.

She tried to slap them away but they kept coming going underneath her to lift her off the ground.

He smelled familiar felt familiar. They were on the stairs. Going up and up and up until she heard a door open and she was on her bed. The black comforter underneath her.

She was on her back looking up.

A face was above her. A familiar face.. she knew that face..

"B-B..Beck." She let out a breathy exclamation.

"shhh.. and go to sleep."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

A:N SO there we go. How did you guys like it. I'm hoping this story becomes as popular as my other story. I actually stole the Micheal character from my friends evil evil father..who reminds me of an angry garden gnome but whatever.. REVIEW...

Love,

Gabbie


End file.
